


Деактивация

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, Takihara



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [44]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: Выдохнув, Тони встал у него на пути и потянул из кармана тонкую красную книжицу.





	Деактивация

Выдохнув, Тони встал у него на пути и потянул из кармана тонкую красную книжицу.  
  
Вокруг гремела битва: всё взрывалось, грохотало, свистели пули. Где-то в стороне Клинт, недовольно бормоча себе под нос нечто неясное, быстро стрелял из по читаури лука. Бездонная чернь портала над головой нервировала; казалось, что она не закроется никогда и инопланетяне, всё проникающие в их мир, не закончатся, пока не погребут под собой всю земную поверхность в несколько слоев. Танос же, пришедший следом, просто спалит всё и вся, включая ненужных уже собственных подчиненных, затем возьмет с пепелища камень бесконечности и вернется к себе — властвовать, уничтожать, убивать.  
  
Время тянулось, словно резиновое. Тони нашел глазами Вижна и вздрогнул: тот как раз выпустил очередной луч, так похожий на лазер, и взрезал нескольких читаури пополам. Прячущаяся за автомобилем спецслужб Наташа вскрикнула, раненая в многострадальное правое плечо, и Стив поспешил к ней на помощь.  
Подобное происходило уже не в первый раз, и они бы справились. Как обычно, вызвали бы Стрэнджа и закрыли портал, не случись внезапного эксцесса. Обнаружив, что внимание всего мира — и Мстителей в том числе — сосредоточено на вторжениях Таноса, Гидра подняла голову и ударила. Первой же ее целью стал совсем недавно вынужденно размороженный Барнс.  
  
Итак, Тони стоял на пути у свихнувшегося Зимнего солдата — уже без костюма, беззащитный — и тянул из кармана тонкую красную книжицу, врученную ему несколько дней назад Стивом. Разумеется, Кэп рассчитывал, что имея на руках лабораторный журнал, Тони сумеет хоть что-то сделать с мозгами его лучшего друга, но на это требовалось время. Куча времени, если честно, которого у Старка не было. Барнс исчез почти сразу после этого, а теперь шел к нему, занося недавно восстановленную руку.  
  
На самом деле, он шел не совсем к Тони, а к лежащей за его спиной бездыханной Ванде, намереваясь добить девчонку как одного из наиболее серьезных противников, но Старк не имел бы своей славы Железного Человека, бросай он друзей. Так что он шагнул навстречу, открывая заложенную страницу и сверяясь с текстом.  
  
— Зимний солдат, — позвал он. И тут же продолжил, нелепо коверкая слова, почти проглатывая слоги, но боясь остановиться: — Победа. Семь. Жилище. Рожденный. Транквилизатор.

И Барнс остановился — почти перед ним, всего в двух шагах. Тони сглотнул и с усилием договорил: — Контроль.

На безразличном лице Зимнего Солдата мелькнуло нечто неясное, и он склонил голову:

— Жду новых команд.  
  
Тони выдохнул. Процесс смены или инициации нового куратора в лабораторном журнале был описан слишком неясно, слишком бегло, чтобы верить, что всё ограничится произнесением нескольких русских слов, и можно будет отдавать команды; но рискнуть стоило. Он поставил на кон всё, в том числе свою жизнь и жизнь Ванды, — и выиграл. Зимний Солдат был готов повиноваться.

Но оставалось самое сложное.  
  
— Шаг вперед, — скомандовал Тони. Барнс выполнил приказ, всё так же не меняя выражения лица. Старк продолжил: — Шестнадцать. Семья. Победа.

Больше от испуга, рожденного напряжением момента, чем от першения в горле, он закашлялся, и Барнс внезапно упал на колени. Темные пряди волос закрыли опущенное к земле лицо. Поймав себя на непроизвольном сочувствии, Тони опустил руку ему на плечо и закончил: — Радость. Восемь. Цель достигнута.  
  
Любое автоматическое оружие нужно как-то останавливать после выполнения задания, правильно? Так решил и Тони, потому предыдущей ночью, чувствуя себя параноиком и частично — доктором Земо, заучивал и раз за разом проговаривал русские слова, боясь ошибиться хоть в одной букве. Сейчас эта паранойя ему пригодилась.

— Всё кончилось, — сказал он.

Барнс уткнулся лицом ему в живот и вцепился руками в бедра. Его тело вздрагивало, и Тони не сразу понял, что причиной тому не взрывы неподалеку, сотрясающие землю и заглушающие почти всё происходящее. Зимний солдат действительно пришел в себя.

— Всё кончилось, — повторил он. — Всё хорошо.


End file.
